southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
No Shane, No Main Focus
}} No Shane, No Main Focus is the 5th episode of the 4th season of South Park: Shane's Journey and it is the 53rd episode overall. Synopsis Shane leaves The Boys and goes to Craig's Gang. But The Boys want Shane back, Shane states what's wrong with them. Plot At the bus stop, The Boys except Shane are waiting for the bus. Kyle asks where Shane is, no one replies and then Eric shouts out he's black, he's going to be late. Stan says they don't Shane to be late and reccomends they go to his house. Kenny interjects and tells them they're going to be late aswell. Andrew points out the bus is comming. When the bus comes they enter inside the bus and see Shane sitting with Token. Stan asks Shane why he's sitting next to Token. Shane says he's left them and doesn't want them to talk to him. Token tells him to fuck off and go away and Stan does so. Stan sits next to Kyle and tells him Shane's left them. Kyle is shocked at this news. At South Park Elementary, Eric is in his locker and looks at the girly locker. Eric thinks Shane's gone gay. Then, Heidi comes and opens the locker. Eric asks what Heidi's doing in Shane's locker. Heidi says Shane and her swapped lockers. Eric gets shocked at this aswell. Eric starts running to The Boys who are opening theirs lockers. He calls them out and he tells them Shane's desprately departing from them. They all turn around and Andrew says they should all find why he left them. At class, Mr.Hanely says theres going to be a new seating plan. Stan gulps and knows this is a bad feeling. Mr.Hanley asks The Boys to swap places with Craig's Gang. They swap places and Stan whispers in Shane's ear about why he left them. Shane says that they should already know. Kyle is confused and passes the message to Stan. Stan is also confused and passes it on to the rest of them, who are all confused. At the Soccer field, Craig's Gang, including Shane are playing soccer. Shane has the balls and shoots it at the goal, Token tries to save it but fails. The boys watch Shane playing soccer. Andrew feels a little bit sad because he isn't going to have a good challenge on soccer. The boys enter the field, they all stop playing, Kenny shouts out to the boys to bring out the guns. They all aim pistols at Shane, who calls them dumbasses. Eric tells Shane it's his last chance and he should surrender and come back to them or die. Shane then tells them that they were stupid enough to try kick him out of South Park just because he doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. Then he adds that they make fun of him and call him names. Craig's Gang leave the field. Stan says this means Shane's gone forever. Kyle also adds this is Shane's show and this means they aren't the main focus group anymore.